


The Decoy Wedding

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-TFP, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are recently engaged and the press are hounding them.......





	The Decoy Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble really...... Hope you enjoy!

It didn’t take long for the British press (and consequently the international press) to get wind of the engagement of Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, to his shy pathologist, Molly Hooper. 

Rumours had abounded for months that the elusive couple were covertly dating. Whispers of secret late night assignations at 221B Baker Street, experiments in the relative privacy of the laboratory at St. Bart’s Hospital and cosy tea parties at the residence of John and Rosie Watson were circulated throughout the world of journalism but there was never anything concrete, nothing tangible. 

Concrete proof came in the form of a photo, where captured for eternity, was the engagement ring, in full view as Molly Hooper struggled in high winds and sub-zero temperatures to open her own front door. The press had a field day with the engagement ring with some papers saying the ring was too small, cheap and tacky while others said it was too large, expensive and ostentatious. 

Once the furore of the engagement ring had died down, then the speculation began. Was the engagement actually real? Was Molly pregnant? (Which wasn’t helped by Molly being seen leaving John Watson’s surgery with a smile on her face holding Rosie closely to her chest.) ‘Expert’ opinion was then sought of how long the marriage would last, would Molly still keep working in the morgue at Barts and was Sherlock about to retire from the world of criminal detection.

There was one hiccup on the road to domestic bliss. The evening of the engagement party where a ‘source close to the couple’ let slip the whereabouts of the engagement party to an undercover journalist, leading to the biggest row between the two lovebirds, which ended with Molly fleeing the scene in the back of a black car and Sherlock being forcibly restrained from punching the aforementioned undercover journalist by Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade and John Watson.

Things died down for a couple of months after that and then Molly was seen entering an exclusive bridal shop, the owner of which was only too happy to share the discussion of what sort of gown Molly had commissioned. The date (Valentines Day) and venue of the wedding was also unwittingly made public by a member of the Hooper family. It just all seemed to be going wrong for the future Mr and Mrs Sherlock Holmes.

\-------------------------------------

The day of the wedding dawned bright, clear and absolutely freezing cold. Every single major newspaper in the world seemed to have representatives waiting outside the St. Marylebone Parish church all vying for position to get a prime spot on the kerbside. At precisely 1.30pm the cars carrying guests to the wedding began to arrive along with Sherlock and his best man John Watson smartly dressed in black morning suits. Lastly came the bride with the bridesmaids. The bride was indeed wearing the dress that the design of which had been leaked to the press, and a white veil covered her face. She went inside with her bridesmaids and the press settled down to wait for the bride and groom to emerge from the church as husband and wife.

An hour later the doors opened and the press waited with bated breath for the newly married couple to emerge. The bride and groom stood on the steps and the press had taken quite a few photos before they realised………… The bride and groom were not Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes. The bride, wearing Molly’s commissioned dress, was a blonde haired lady and the groom a ginger haired young man. They both smiled and waved at the press before getting into a black car with the congregation (none of whom were seen entering the church) throwing confetti after them. The resulting commotion that this caused was heard (and probably felt) miles away.

\--------------------------------------

Later on that evening Molly Holmes (née Hooper) collapsed exhausted onto the bed next to her husband who handed her a glass of champagne. They had just finished dancing the night away with their family and friends, celebrating their wedding which had taken place on the Holmes estate with nary a press photographer in sight. Molly was wearing an elegant but simple gown of white silk and lace that a friend had made for her, while Sherlock was dressed in a navy blue suit that brought out the colour of his eyes. 

“Happy Valentines Day, darling”. Molly leaned forward and planted a long lingering kiss on Sherlock’s mouth.

“Happy Valentines Day, Mrs Holmes” Sherlock picked up his glass and they clinked their glasses together in their very own private salute to one another. Molly’s lips began to twitch and Sherlock was grinning away, they caught one another’s eye and then they began to laugh.


End file.
